Sharing calendar information is a process for sending all or a portion of an individual's calendar to one or more individuals. In some situations, the individual may be required to send calendar information to someone who is not associated with the individual's local email server, for example, a company's exchange server which the individual is an employee. The conventional strategy to address this situation requires an individual to follow a lengthy series of steps to send calendar information to someone that is not associated with the individual's local exchange server. For example, previous calendar software requires a user to first view a calendar and then select “File—Save a Web page . . . ” After selecting “File—Save a Web page,” the user sets a static time window and picks a file system folder destination. After picking the file system folder destination, the user saves the calendar and attaches the calendar as a calendar file to an email message. After attaching the calendar as a calendar file to an email message, the user sends the email message to one or more recipients, and once the one or more recipients receive the email message, the recipients would subsequently have to unpack the received calendar file and place the calendar file into a folder on their file system to open the calendar file. If the user changes any calendar information after the user sends the email message, the user must send a new email message with the changed calendar information.
In addition, using the conventional strategy to share calendar information may require allowing individuals that are not employees, access to an organization's local exchange server, which raises security issues. Often, the conventional strategy causes problems because the process is tedious, confusing, unsafe, and may not reflect updated calendar information.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for methods and systems for sharing calendar information more optimally. Furthermore, there is need for sharing calendar information with others who are not associated with a local exchange server without exposing the local exchange server to others who are not currently associated with the local exchange server. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present invention has been made.